bin_weevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pikachu787
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bella966 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bella966 (talk) 18:06, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Thanks! You're welcome to have bureaucrat and/or administrator rights whenever you want! Do you want them now? :)--Bella966 (talk) Okay, I have given you the administrator and bureaucrat rights. Enjoy!--Bella966 (talk) Administrator rights Congratulations for earning your administrator rights. I hope you will have a good time here with those administrator and bureaucrat rights. I hope you will continue to make this Wikia safe, and keep editing and making pages. Have a nice time here, and good luck with that, :) Badges Do you want to edit the achievement badges? --Bella966 (talk) Wow! Your doing great with the badges! --Bella966 (talk) No problem, :) --Bella966 (talk) Shall I carry on editing the badges? --Bella966 (talk) I have finished editing the badges. Look at them if you want, you're welcome to change the name of the badges and the pictures. Thanks, Keep Editing!:D --Bella966 (talk) Profile Maybe we should do a profile policy, and make sure that they don't put anything rude on their profiles. What do you think? --Bella966 (talk) Okay, thanks, good luck with making the policy! ---Bella966 (talk) Okay, I have made the policy. Add to it if you want to add more to the Profile Policy, Bin Weevils Wiki:Profile Policy. Please can you put it on the Wiki Navigation? It is one of the policies. Thanks, --Bella966 (talk) Wikia I love your wikia, Pikachu! It's so awesome! Keep up the GOoD work. :) Re:Chat Ok. Look forward to meeting you there.--Bella966 (talk) Hiya, want to meet in Chat soon? --Bella966 (talk) Also, I made a Bin Weevils Wiki:Blog Policy, you are very welcome to edit the blog policy, I think there is enough policies for now, --Bella966 (talk) Can we meet in the Chat? --Bella966 (talk) I have listed the bin bots on my profile, so we know which ones to do. Shall we continue doing bin bots later? --Bella966 (talk) Want to go on chat again? --Bella966 (talk) hello there! hi there. I am BinWeevils22. Hello Pikachu787, can I be a chat moderator? Thanks for your help! --BinWeevils22 (talk) 08:40, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Also, have a nice day --BinWeevils22 (talk) 09:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Pickachu, I think the logo looks perfect now! It's much better than last time! --Bella966 (talk) Okay, thanks Pika for all your help! Thanks in advance, --BinWeevils22 (talk) 18:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- On the Bin Weevils Wiki:Policy, it says that there is an administrators' wiki for the admins only. Which wiki is it? --Bella966 (talk) Active Are you active Co-operation With Us Dear Pikachu787, I am writing on behalf of my BIn Weevils Wiki (http://binweevils.wikia.com/wiki/Bin_Weevils_Wiki - ignore the full page advert), and I would like to propose that we share articles and help each-over grow and prosper. Our wiki are currently sorting ourselves out, and although we are bigger and in 6 languages, you may well be better. So, let us come together and work together. We could even end up merging! Please reply on my wiki's takl page. Warm Regards,Kerry Stapleton (talk) 01:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Activity Are you active anymore? If you're not going to edit anymore, that's fine, but you could say so. Bella966 (talk) 07:59, July 19, 2015 (UTC)